¿Nunca más?
by Shc00
Summary: "Me di la vuelta enredándome entre las frescas sábanas, una enorme jaqueca agujereándome el cerebro. Definitivamente nunca más volveré a probar el Sake, la próxima vez Kankuro se iba a meter sus botellitas por el... Entonces fue cuando me topé con la figura desnuda de mi alumna en la cama. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que había pasado ahí"


¡Buenas!

Desaparecida: Lo sé.

¿Explicación? Curro y exams. No creo que hagan falta más datos así que dejemos los temas aburridos y pasemos a lo que todos/as queremos leer.

La idea de este fic nació en uno de mis tantos desvaríos GaaMatsu pero va dedicado a **BionicaRouge** que ganó la _Apuesta/Concurso_ de a ver quien adivinaba que próximos personajes aparecerían en mi Fanfic **_"_**_Reasons_**_" _**_(Hasta que suba el capi nada de Spoilers ¿eh?) _

No diré nada más hasta el final así que como siempre... Enjoy!

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no es mío... Es de Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mío haría que lo que aparece en manga 678 fuese la realidad de la serie... Bueno, no realmente, sería aburridísimo a la larga pero no me culpen ¡Es un capítulo conmovedor! (Tenía que ponerlo en alguna parte, _Sorry_)

* * *

**_._**

**_¿Nunca más?_**

_**"**_Me di la vuelta enredándome entre las frescas sábanas, una enorme jaqueca agujereándome el cerebro. Definitivamente nunca más volveré a probar el Sake, la próxima vez Kankuro se iba a meter sus botellitas por el... Entonces fue cuando me topé con la figura desnuda de mi alumna en la cama. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que había pasado ahí**_"_**

**_._**

**_.._**

* * *

.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Mi mente no paraba de repetir esa frase a modo de mantra como si el solo hecho de decirla pudiese transportarme a una dimensión paralela en la cual por un motivo u otro no había tomado la noche anterior por lo que no había acabado compartiendo lecho y _todo lo demás c_on la que era mi alumna. Pero la realidad era bien distinta, pasaba, vaya que si lo hacía, por mucho que mirase la atractiva silueta de la castaña su imagen no se desvanecía de la cama.

Mil veces mierda ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?

Era uno de los mejores ninjas de Sunagakure, por no decir que era considerado el más poderoso, y también uno de los Kazekages más fuertes que había liderado la aldea hasta entonces.

Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de como enfrentarse a la situación de encontrarse sorpresivamente con alguien durmiendo junto a él a la mañana siguiente de despertarse, mira tú que irónico.

Miré a la chica que dormía apaciblemente. La envidiaba.

Sus cortos mechones castaños llovían sobre la almohada de forma desordenada y su rostro mostraba una calma envidiable. Mientras recorría con la mirada esos suaves rasgos tan familiares para mi vista me pregunté si la seguiría mostrando de despertarse y encontrarlo ahí... Bueno que pregunta, claro que no.

Siendo como es ella se sorprendería, avergonzaría y todo acabaría peor que mal, _fatal._

En mi mente se recreó la escena con total claridad. Un grito rompería el aire, su mirada de carbón encendido contra la mía de hielo helado, la vergüenza del desnudo, una explicación incompleta, la asimilación de las palabras así como de la situación y... Un silencio incómodo.

Y yo sabía que si algo no podría soportar con la castaña era eso último.

Por lo que al final me decanté por la opción más sensata; Salir de ahí y actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Con un poco de suerte todo desaparecería con su ida del apartamento unifamiliar y unas pastillas contra la migraña. De verdad rogaba para que fuese así.

* * *

_**..**_

* * *

Unos toques invadieron la estancia e interrumpieron momentáneamente mi labor _favorita, notese el sarcasmo,_ como kage. Levanté la vista hacia la madera pulida y le concedí permiso a la persona para pasar teniendo en mente que me encontraría con la silueta de Baki o algún Jonin que precisarían mi ayuda pero en lugar de eso me encontré con una hiperactiva cabellera castaña y sus brillantes ojos negros a juego.

_Y aqui está ella..._

- Gaara-sama le traigo unas solicitudes de los ancianos del consejo, me han pedido que le diga que debe darles prioridad.

Acepté los pergaminos que me tendía sin demasiados ánimos. A veces me da la sensación de que los ancianos piensan que aún no puedo dormir y que tengo las 24 horas del día para hacer más y más papeleo.

- Bien ¿Algo más Matsuri?

Asintió seriamente, gesto totalmente fuera de lugar en ella.

- Tenemos que hablar.

_...Exactamente igual que las dos semanas anteriores._

Contuve un suspiro y cerré los ojos para no ver su ceño fruncido.

- Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente -A lo que escuché como chasqueó la lengua en respuesta, indudablemente molesta.

- Eso no es para nada verdad -Sentenció, sus puños se apretaron levemente a sus costados- solo dices que no hay nada que hablar y punto, haces como que no lo recuerdas pero sé que no es verdad. Además yo también lo recuerdo... todo y... yo...

La interrumpí perdido en el miedo de saber como iban a terminar esas palabras. Además estamos en un lugar peligroso, en mi oficina puede entrar cualquiera, en cualquier momento.

- Matsuri, para -La miré seriamente. Su figura se encogió sobre sí misma y ahora sus puños temblaban levemente- Es simplemente por eso: No hay nada que hablar.

- Gaara...

- No.

Un tono indiscutible y gélido que provocó una mirada dolida y una sonrisa inversa en su cara de niña mayor, o tal vez debería decir de mujer joven. Al fin y al cabo ella... Ya es toda una mujer.

- De acuerdo Kazekage-sama -Cedió unos minutos eternos después, pero algo además de los formalismos había cambiado en su actitud- Esta es mi última carta al respecto. Lo demás... Ya es cosa suya.

Y no mentía. Lo cual al contrario de lo que pensaba me hizo sentir muy intranquilo cuando comprobé que efectivamente, la chica ya no insistía más con el tema y de hecho ya no se acercaba a mi como antes.

De hecho... Parecía que me evitaba a toda costa o quizás simplemente ya no se ofrecía a llevarme los papeles a la oficina y a echarme una mano como siempre había hecho hasta entonces. Ahora era cuando me daba cuenta de que gracias a esas acciones Matsuri y yo no habíamos perdido el contacto a lo largo de esos años por mi ocupada posición de líder de la aldea.

Ahora se había creado un muro entre nosotros aunque no era desconocido para mí quien era el responsable de sus cimientos.

* * *

**..**

* * *

- Eres tonto.

Miré con mi perpetua expresión congelada a mi hermano mayor que aún recostado en la pared de mi cuarto con esa actitud despreocupada había sentenciado el mal que padecía.

- Deberían hablar... -El marionetista resopló indignado- Se ignoran como dos niños que tienen miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad ¡Es absurdo que una amistad termine ahí!

Kankuro tenía razón. Desde su punto de vista tenía toda la maldita y completa razón pero había un problema... Su hermano no veía el problema completo; Que él no quería ser amigo de Matsuri.

Hacía tiempo que lo sabía y desde aquella noche en la que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos gracias al alcohol lo tenía aún más claro. Por eso le costaba tanto acercarse ahora a ella.

¿Como después de haberla tenido entre sus brazos, _de sentirla_, iba a poder simplemente enfrentar la realidad de que ellos no eran nada? ¿De que se habían dejado llevar por el ambiente de la fiesta y los grados de alcohol en sangre y nada más? ¡Demonios!

- No es tan fácil Kankuro.

Sentí su afilada mirada sobre mí y vi sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza del suelo arenoso su rostro reflexivo. Al final un suspiro inundó el aire y mi hermano se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama donde estaba sentado.

Apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro con cariño como queriendo llevarse parte del peso de las dudas que cargaba.

- Peor no creo que puedan estar Gaara. A veces aunque vaya contra toda tu querida lógica hay que saltar y arriesgarse -Apretó su agarre por unos segundos antes de soltarlo y salir de la habitación para dejarme espacio nuevamente- Y piensa que si se da el caso de que todo salga mal esta vez tienes a personas que te levanten, pero claro... Si no lo intentas antes nunca sabrás que podría haber ocurrido hermanito.

_...Y esas dudas te atormentarán por siempre._

Eso que había dicho el ojinegro yo ya lo sabía perfectamente, inclusive lo que no había dicho me era bastante conocido. La única parte reconfortante de ello era que Kankuro me había recalcado que podría contra con él y con Temari de irse todo al traste, _por no decir otra cosa_, pero por parte de Matsuri...

El espacio entre nosotros ahora era enorme. Nos sentía cada vez más como dos desconocidos y eso era frustrante aunque ¿No era eso lo que yo buscaba? En un principio creía que sería lo mejor pero ahora que lo vivía en carne propia _y no era solo en teoría_ me daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso...

Venían a mi los recuerdos difusos de las caricias y los besos, de nombres incompletos que se ahogaban en la boca del otro, del sabor de su piel contra mi aliento que desgraciadamente ya comenzaba a olvidar, de su risa cantarina cuando besé una zona sensible y del jadeo que emitió cuando segundos después la mordí hambriento de ella, de ese brillo en su mirada cuando nuestras frentes se rozaban y de como se estremeció mi epidermis cuando la chica en un arrebato de dulzura entre tanta pasión besó el kanji de mi frente.

Resoplé mientras me dejaba caer en la cama y llevaba las manos a mi cabeza donde los recuerdos ya no solo de aquella noche si no de mi pequeña alumna desordenaban totalmente mi por lo general cabeza fría.

Si hubiese tenido aún a Shukaku hasta él se habría puesto cursi.

* * *

**..**

* * *

En serio que parecía que conspiraban para burlarse de mí.

Miré a mi alrededor de forma disimulada localizando inmediatamente las vías de escape aún siendo consciente de que si intentaba darme a la fuga Temari y Kankuro iban a reprochármelo pero es que a quien se le ocurre.

¿Estaba de mal humor por algo que había comenzado en una fiesta y la forma que se les ocurre para animarme era llevarme de cabeza a otra? En serio no entiendo porque dicen luego que soy el que a veces tiene cosas de "rarito" cuando su razonamiento es cuanto menos absurdo. En esta ocasión ni siquiera sabía que estábamos celebrando.

Encima nada más entrar había visto a Matsuri con sus amigas... Y ella a mi, pues no hice demasiado esfuerzo para que me no viese más bien lo contrario: Me quedé quieto hasta que sentí su mirada sobre mi espalda y cuando se la devolví ella, no sé a ciencia cierta si fue dejándose llevar por su niña interior en un reproche infantil o por nerviosismo, también la apartó.

- ¿Gaara-sama se encuentra bien?

Enfoqué mi vista en la persona que había estado fingiendo escuchar hasta entonces. Un chico de rostro común y pelo negro me observaba con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación. Lo siento mucho _chico-que-creo-que-se-llama-Amaru_ no es que tenga nada contra ti, por supuesto que no, lo que ocurre es que el hecho de que controle la arena no significa que me interese demasiado tu colección de minerales. Además, _no eres tú_: _Es mi pequeña alumna_ que no quiere dejar de pasearse con poca ropa por mi cabeza.

- Si perdona... Solo necesito tomar el aire.

Me escabullí sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada más bajo la atenta mirada de Temari hacia la otra sala donde ya había observado antes que habían varios balcones de barandillas metálicas y puertas de cristal. Pero de verdad que necesitaba aire.

Tanto barullo y tanta gente concentrados en un espacio siempre me saturaba. No era como si la sala estuviera abarrotada realmente pero los años acostumbrado a estar la mayoría del tiempo solo aún me influían en este tipo de cosas. _Cada cual tiene lo suyo. _

Y para mayor ironía como si todo formara parte de una película de clase B barata nada más entrar en la sala y fijar mi vista en el balcón más alejado esperando que fuera el más tranquilo comprobé que este ya estaba ocupado por una tan conocida como evitada silueta. Al parecer no soy el único que se siente asfixiado pero en su caso eso es bastante raro... Matsuri adora este ambiente, el estar rodeado de gente y es la reina indiscutible de las conversaciones banales.

Casi daba la sensación de que me estaba esperando. Aunque esa idea era bastante absurda.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a darme la vuelta y conformarme con una ventana y tener a "Amaru" hablándome de sus piedrecitas el resto de la noche algo me mantuvo anclado en mi lugar.

Por dios ¿Qué soy, un crío?

Avancé lentamente y con el máximo sigilo hasta el balcón del fondo sin estar muy seguro de que excusa utilizaría para explicar mi presencia allí y cuando estuve a apenas unos pasos de la chica cerré las puertas correderas tras de mi para que los sonidos de la sala no nos molestasen aunque realmente el vidrio no es el aislante ideal y al moverse...Hace ruido. Ante el traqueteo el sencillo traje verde se volvió en mi dirección y los ojos negros de Matsuri se abrieron sorprendidos.

- Está empezando a refrescar.

Ella me miró como quien mira a un espejismo en el desierto, la duda de si mi presencia realmente estaba allí se veía claramente reflejada en sus pupilas ya de por sí normalmente dilatadas.

Yo simplemente continué caminando hasta llegar a su altura y así poder apoyarme en la barandilla a su lado con la vista perdida en el sol que parecía estar zambulléndose en un mar dorado.

Aún sentía su mirada sobre mí a la espera de que dijera algo más. Era una especie de batalla silenciosa en la que el primero que hablase perdería y aunque normalmente soy un experto en este juego sé en esta ocasión debía dejarla ganar.

Un último suspiro expulsó mi orgullo en forma de palabras y finalmente después de varias semanas dí mi brazo a torcer.

- Matsuri, lo siento.

Sus ojos negros se estrecharon y su suspiro se unió al mío en alguna brisa perdida entre las dunas del desierto que ahora ambos contemplábamos.

- ¿Qué "sientes" exactamente Gaara? -La miré, la tristeza bañándose en el petróleo de sus ojos. Me salpicó- ¿Sientes lo que pasó o sientes haber estado ignorándome?

- Ambas.

Su expresión se endureció y bajó la mirada. En ese instante supe que no debía haber dicho eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta la tomé del codo sorprendiéndola con ese gesto pero necesitaba mirarla directamente. De nuevo sentí las brasas de sus ojos y un poco se seguridad volvió a mis cuerdas vocales.

- Matsuri, cuando te... Besé -Confesé con dificultad realmente incómodo con el tema- inmediatamente eché a perder la relación que había entre nosotros, en ningún momento quise obligarte a nada yo...

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que me obligaste a nada?

Esta vez el sorprendido fui yo. Matsuri estaba sonrojada pero se esforzó por mantenerme la mirada.

- Si te correspondí el beso y... Todo lo demás -El rojo en sus mejillas se intensificó- fue porque quise.

- Por... El alcohol -Puntualicé queriendo borrar las falsas esperanzas que se empezaban a formar en mi pecho pero ella de un plumazo vaporizó mis esfuerzos con solo un monosílabo.

- No.

Quise sonreír, quise reírme o al menos decir algo pero tenía la garganta seca, además... No es algo a lo que esté demasiado acostumbrado.

Matsuri había querido estar conmigo. Eso... Significaba mucho.

Un movimiento frente a mí me sacó parcialmente de mi estado de shock y observé como mi alumna había terminado por apartar la mirada visiblemente avergonzada. Poco tardó en volver a posarla sobre mí aunque esta vez de reojo y delineando una pequeña sonrisa tímida al igual que divertida.

- Cierre la boca Kazekage-sama.

Obedecí, riñéndome mentalmente por dejarme llevar tanto por la sorpresa de sus palabras e inevitablemente pregunté lo que no paraba de rondarme por la mente.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso tan fácil? -Y es que no lo entendía ¿Cómo podía ella con la misma venir y soltarme que realmente había querido pasar la noche conmigo cuando yo no podía casi mencionar el tema?

Eso pareció divertirla un poco más aunque cuando habló su tono también era de reproche.

- Tú nunca me enseñaste a ser cobarde.

Me permití sonreír amargamente ante el comentario aceptando el golpe. La armadura de arena yacía olvidada en algún rincón recóndito de mi interior, ya no me hacía falta con ella.

Entonces me dí cuenta de que... Aún no le había respondido.

- Lo sé, pero uno nunca puede evitar sentir miedo.

- ¿Y de qué tiene miedo Kazekage-sama? -Y ahí volvió su tono divertido. Suavicé mi expresión mientras que con la mano con la que hasta entonces le había sujetado el codo empecé a acariciarle lentamente el antebrazo. Lentamente, con sumo cariño. Casi como si con ese gesto pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía.

- De perder una de las mejores cosas que he logrado conseguir.

La sentí estremecerse y bajé la mano aún más con la extraña necesidad de encontrarme con la suya. Era cálida y encajó en la mía casi al instante.

Ahora la que tenía la boca abierta era ella, completamente roja y anonadada tanto por el gesto como por mis palabras.

Seguro que nunca se había esperado algo así del frío Sabaku No Gaara, en realidad no la culpo, hasta yo estoy sorprendido con mi ultimo movimiento pero es que ya he esperado demasiado tiempo por sentir esta sensación tan agradable que ahora se ha alojado en mi pecho, la _certeza_ de sentirme correspondido.

Nos sumimos en un cómodo y a la vez nervioso silencio. Ella no apartaba sus enormes ojos negros de mi ni había menguado un ápice la enorme sonrisa que quedó gravada en su cara una vez asimiló mis palabras y yo tampoco quería perderme ninguno de sus movimientos. Unos largos minutos después justo cuando me rondaba la idea de ir un poco más allá y reducir el espacio entre nosotros una voz conocida se hizo presente rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber a que esperas?! ¡BÉSALA YA!

Matsuri y yo nos viramos a la vez y con demasiada velocidad hacia las puertas de cristal donde nos encontramos con la perturbadora imagen de un grupito de personas que se habían alejado del centro de la fiesta y nos observaban atentos.

- ¡Cierra la boca tarugo! -Comenzó a reñirlo Temari mientras sacaba un pequeño abanico de -Sabe Dios donde- y comenzaba a golpearlo- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Has arruinado el momento!

- ¡Es que se quedaron quietos como pasmarotes los dos! ¡Así no va la cosa! -Alegó el marionetista intentando defenderse del continúo ataque del arma blanca.

_Tierra trágame._ Fue mi pensamiento mientras me golpeaba con la mano ahora libre, ya que nos soltamos debido a la molesta interrupción, la frente considerando seriamente si convertirme en arena y desaparecer de allí _ipso facto._

Entonces llegó el turno de Matsuri.

- Que bien calladito te lo tenías amiga. Vas de que no sabes y al final mira...

- Sí... Y nosotras que ya pensábamos que te rendías con el Kazekage, pero bueno, mejor que te lo quedes tú a cualquier otra zorrilla.

- ¡Sari! ¡Yukata!

La castaña se acercó a sus amigas para acallar las lindezas e indirectas "_directas"_ que estas empezaban a lanzarle sin tener reparo alguno de mi presencia mientras yo me interponía en la pelea que mantenían mis hermanos que ahora se encontraban echándose en cara cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese como que anoche Kankuro había quemado la comida o que Temari tardaba mucho en la ducha.

Una vez las cosas se calmaron y Matsuri y yo intentamos ignorar la incómoda pregunta que se había formado en nuestra cabeza de: _¿Cuanto tiempo llevan escuchando?_ el mártir de las burlas hizo su última aportación por esa noche.

- ¿No van a terminar como corresponde tortolitos? -Sonrió burlón siendo correspondido por las chicas y una advertencia de la mayor del grupo- Por nosotros no se corten...

Negamos a la vez y le dediqué a mi querido hermano una mirada de cortesía bastante explícita que decía "Una palabra más al respecto y mi arena se unirá a Temari" que el moreno captó perfectamente.

Nos internamos nuevamente en el salón y una vez nos acomodamos todos juntos e iniciamos una conversación diferente reparé en que el ambiente ya no me parecía tan deprimente como en un principio.

Su voz llamándome me hizo abandonar mis pensamientos a la vez que me giraba para encarar a la joven kunoichi que repartía el contenido de una bandeja entre el grupo y ahora me sonreía dulcemente ruborizada.

_¿Nunca más?_ Preguntó mi subconsciente burlonamente mientras aceptaba la bebida que me tendía la preciosa chica castaña sentada a mi lado. Y volvería a decírmelo a la mañana siguiente cuando amaneciese de nuevo desnudo en su cama pero esta vez no me iría, vaya que no...

Le pediría otra copa. Y de paso, por mucha vergüenza y reparo que diese le repetiría las mismas palabras que le confesé a la chica estando borracho. O lo intentaría si lograba controlar ese dolor de cabeza y ese nudo en el estómago tan molesto.

Pero definitivamente...

Me quedaría.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente bonita ¿Qué tal?

Hacía tiempo que no escribía puro romance (_Aunque la mayoría del fic es algo tristón y al final no pude evitar la comedia, soy un caso perdido ¡Lo siento Sharon! Aunque Kanky apareció_) espero no haber perdido maña aunque a decir verdad la idea que tenía para este Oneshot ha mutado increíblemente mientras lo escribía y... Resultó esto, no estoy muy segura del resultado la verdad creo que "_pequé"_ un poco de OOC.

Ya hemos terminado las aclaraciones que quería poner así que me voy a contestar cosas pendientes y leer un ratito (_Solo un poco va, luego me pongo con las otras historias descuiden_) que he visto que los fans del GaaMatsu estos días han estado inspirados y estoy muy impaciente por actualizarme. Así que sin más chácharas me despido.

¿Nos leemos? _Bye!_


End file.
